


Pétalos Negros

by Noctulier



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Brief mention of Dickkori and Batcat, Brudick - Freeform, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Romance, True Love, hanahaki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctulier/pseuds/Noctulier
Summary: En una misión a otra dimensión, Dick contrajo una rara enfermedad. Ahora esta muriendo y aunque sabe cual es la cura se niega a tomarla.Pues prefiere morir antes que confesar su amor por Bruce.Hanhaki Disease.Brudick/One-shot.





	Pétalos Negros

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer:  
Los personajes usados en esta obra no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen enteramente a DC cómics.
> 
> Si desean un contexto, me imagine esto más o menos antes de la trágica boda (Batman #50) aunque no necesariamente esta escrito en ese lapso de tiempo, ya que se supone que Dick salía con Barbara pero aquí preferí ponerlo con Kory. 
> 
> Sin nada más que decir ¡Disfrútenlo!

_«Ya no puedes retenerlo por más tiempo. Tienes que dejarlo ir.»_

La voz de Zatanna resonó en sus oídos coincidiendo con el atroz arranque de tos que lo mantenía de cuclillas, inclinado sobre el retrete. Dick trató de calmarse, respirando por la nariz y exhalando por la boca, tal y como ella se lo había indicado.

Ya no era suficiente.

Volvió a encorvarse sobre el inodoro al sentir el picor subir de nuevo por su garganta. Sus pulmones estaban cansados, invadidos por líquido y tierra que buscaban desesperadamente salir de su sistema. El sabor a oxido lo obligó a bajar la vista, observando con horror lo que de nueva cuenta había salido de su cuerpo.

_Pétalos negros. _

Delicados y suaves pétalos, mezclados con sangre y raíces flotaban sobre el agua. Soltó un quejido, tratando de mantener la compostura. El tiempo se le estaba acabando, ocultar su enfermedad se hacía más difícil día con día, los ataques de tos se tornaban más violentos, evidentes a cualquier persona que estuviese cerca de él. Donna y Kory estaban muy preocupadas, se volvían histéricas al escuchar un pequeño ruido que asemejaba un estornudo o un tosido, y que decir de Gath y Wally que insistían con llevarlo a un médico cada vez que lo veían correr hacia el servicio.

Dick sonrió con tristeza. Sus amigos estaban desesperados por ayudarlo, pensaban que tenía una neumonía mal cuidada, una gripe que se había agravado y prolongado durante más tiempo del normal, pero la realidad era muy diferente, más aterradora y cruel.

Estaba muriendo.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la boca, borrando los rastros de sangre. En su manga se atoro un pequeño pétalo, con la punta de los dedos lo tomó, acariciándolo. Si hace dos meses le hubieran dicho que moriría por una planta que se encontraba creciendo en su pecho producto del desamor, él se habría reído.

Sonaba absurdo, estúpido e irracional, es decir, tenía amigos que lo adoraban, tenía pareja, una novia que lo quería, Kory lo amaba. Él no podía sufrir de desamor. Él ya había olvidado, superado y enterrado en lo más profundo del baúl de los recuerdos inútiles el fantasma de ese amor prohibido que tanto lo había atormentado en el pasado. O eso creyó, porque los pétalos negros indicaban una cosa completamente diferente, una verdad innegable. Se había equivocado.

_Seguía enamorado de Bruce._

Dick había pasado por decenas de situaciones difíciles: La muerte de sus padres, irse de Circus Haly’s y todas las personas que, para ese entonces, eran la única familia que conocía, su pelea con Bruce, la cual lo mantuvo más de tres años fuera de Gotham, la muerte de Jason… entre muchas otras más, pero ninguna tan fatal y humillante hasta ese día como darse cuenta de que aun amaba a su mentor, y peor aún, enterarse de que ese amor estaba matándolo. Literalmente.

Aceptar que amaba a Bruce le había tomado meses e incluso años. Su cariño por Bruce era una semilla marchita que había creído destrozar con sus propias manos al darse cuenta de que Bruce jamás correspondería sus sentimientos, pero había fallado y la voraz semilla termino germinando, convirtiéndose en una hermosa belladona que le inyectaba veneno a los pulmones, ahogándolo con sus flores y desgarrando su garganta con los pistilos. Resultaba gracioso que la flor fuera oscura y venenosa, toxica como el amor que sentía, como el cabello de Bruce y armadura de murciélago, como el color que a nivel universal simbolizaba la muerte y las desgracias.

La muerte se lo estaba advirtiendo, venía por él.

Zatanna le había ofrecido una solución, sin embargo, Dick era lo suficientemente terco como para no aceptarla.

—Esto es mi culpa —le había dicho mientras luchaba por no derramar las lágrimas— Ojala jamás hubiese abierto ese portal —Él había movido la cabeza hacia un lado, negando.

—No tenías forma de saber que esto iba a pasar, hiciste lo correcto al creer que yo era inmune a la maldición, después de todo estaba a punto de proponerle matrimonio a Kory.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ibas a casarte si no la amas? —Dick se encogió de hombros.

—En el fondo yo creía que sí.

En parte la respuesta era una mentira, Dick sabía que quería a Kory, pero no del mismo modo en que amo… No. Amaba a Bruce. El amar y el querer eran dos cosas muy diferentes que con frecuencia la mayoría del mundo solía confundir, sin embargo, para Dick la evidencia era evidente. Tanto que ahora florecía en su pecho. Al final el punto de inflexión era el mismo: Bruce Wayne. Zatanna bajo la mirada.

— Tenemos que extraerte la flor, matará tus sentimientos, pero morirás si no lo hacemos.

—Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo —Ella retrocedió, tocándose la frente con fuerza. Impresionada por su terquedad— Si no quieres sacarla, declara tu amor, la planta morirá en cuanto tu amor sea correspondido.

Dick quiso reírse, más de su garganta salió un ruido parecido a un sollozo.

—Él no me ama —y con esa simple respuesta cayó su condena, cortando todo argumento que pudiese rebatir su amiga y aliada. Zatanna no insistió más, sabiendo que la fuerza de los sentimientos de Dick era tal, que moriría antes de confesarlo, pero él sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que se lo comunicara a los Titanes. Dick quería que esto fuera diferente, más fácil. Deseaba poder decir _“Te amo”_ sin sentir que perdería por completo cualquier vínculo con Batman, sin perder su amistad, su cariño, su apoyo. Deseaba que no doliera tanto, que no se sintiera como si le estuvieran atravesando el pecho con una daga cada vez que pensaba en él.

Mas eso era imposible, con Bruce las cosas nunca eran sencillas y mucho menos felices.

Con cuidado, se levantó del suelo, girándose hacia el espejo a su espalda. Lucía miserable, demacrado. La palidez de sus mejillas evidenciaba la falta de sangre en sus venas.

—Dick ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedo pasar? — Kory tocó la puerta desde el otro lado.

—Sí, un momento. —Dick suspiro, tirando de la cadena del baño.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose de frente a su novia, el movimiento grotesco y veloz de sus dedos naranjas indicaba ansiedad, haciendo que se sintiera culpable. Quizás era un buen momento para decirle la verdad.

°•°•°•°

— ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Grayson?— la voz agresiva de Damian lo hizo abrir los ojos. Su pequeño Robin se había colado en su habitación por la ventana, logrando abrirla sin hacer ruido. Su gesto era rabioso y como de costumbre exigía explicaciones en lugar de esperar una plática más amena.

— ¿Tú también vas a empezar?— contestó alzando una ceja. Damian se acercó a él sin subirse a la cama donde estaba recostado, observando con desprecio los vendajes que le acababa de colocar Alfred.

—Mi padre puede defenderse solo, no necesitaba que hicieras eso, él es Batman.

—En ese instante él no era Batman.

Damian refunfuño, no quería darle la razón a pesar de saber que la tenía. Damian jamás lo admitiría pero para él, su padre no se merecía ni la mitad de las cosas que Dick hacía por él.

—Eso no importa, lo que hiciste fue innecesario ¿Qué estabas intentando hacer? ¿Suicidarte? —Dick puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estaba haciendo mi trabajo y por si no lo has notado me encuentro muy bien —Damian sonrió sarcásticamente, de pronto a Dick le dieron ganas de levantarse y darle un tirón en las orejas, puesto que jamás se atrevería a azotarlo en las sentaderas como Bruce había hecho con él.

— ¿En serio? Ponte de pie entonces, anda quiero ver como lo haces.

—No voy a… —No termino de hablar, la tos volvía a atacarlo de forma desprevenida, obligándolo a doblarse en una esquina de la cama. Damian se acercó rápidamente hacia él, queriendo darle unos golpes en la espalda, pero Dick se lo impidió alejándolo con su antebrazo. No deseaba que Damian lo viera expulsando las flores.

—Te dije que no estabas bien— volvió a decir una vez que el ataque cesó. Dick se limpió con rapidez la sangre en la sabana, volviendo a dirigirle la mirada. Esperaba que la oscuridad ocultara parcialmente lo enfermo que se veía.

—Estoy cansado Damian, mañana me regañaras todo lo que quieras— Robin le respondió con su típico _«Tt»_ dejando que le revolviera el cabello con la mano izquierda, aquella que no estaba cubierta de pétalos venenosos.

Cuando Damian estuvo en el marco de la puerta, volteo de reojo dándole una última mirada, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

_«Se parece a su padre»_ Pensó. De repente agito la cabeza en un movimiento perturbado ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? Patético, ni siquiera estando al borde de la muerte podía de dejar de pensar en Bruce.

Y como si lo hubiese invocado, la figura abrumadora de Batman entró sigilosamente por la puerta, mimetizando la mitad de su cuerpo con la oscuridad. Porque sí, a pesar de encontrarse resguardados en la parte alta de la mansión ese gesto sombrío y cortante era de Batman, no de Bruce.

—Sí has venido a sermonearme, déjame decirte que Alfred y Damian ya se te adelantaron —inicio la conversación, sin ganas de hablar. Aparentemente, su enfermedad se agravaba estando cerca de Bruce, por lo que deseaba cortar la plática lo más pronto posible. Sabía que si lo dejaba empezar terminarían peleando por todo el hielo que Bruce destilaba al hablar.

Bruce no respondió, aunque no fue necesario. Lo malo de haber pasado años al lado de Bruce y conocerlo mejor que a la palma de su mano, era que podía leer a la perfección la ira ciega y la desaprobación dibujadas en su cara.

—Déjame descansar — siseó sin poder soportar la bruma del silencio.

—Estuviste a punto de morir.

— ¿Y? No es la primera vez, somos vigilantes esto —señalo sus heridas— Es un gaje del oficio.

—Te pedí que me dieras una coartada, no que te dejaras herir por el Joker. —La poca sangre que le quedaba en las venas hirvió en ese momento. Azotó los puños en el colchón mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, colérico.

— ¿¡Y qué demonios era lo que se suponía que debía hacer!? ¿¡Dejar que te metiera una bala en medio de los ojos, o que te cortara la garganta!? Te recuerdo que eras Bruce Wayne, un maldito cerdo arrogante incapaz de defenderse ¡Sería muy sospechoso que pudieras repeler su ataque frente a mil invitados! —Bruce soltó un gruñido extraño, el mismo que emitía siempre cuando algo le disgustaba. Normalmente mantenía su aura hermética ante todas las personas a su alrededor, ya fueran aliados o enemigos, pero ante él se permitía hacer ruido, dándole más valor a Dick. Recordándole que a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzara el ocultarlo Batman seguía siendo humano.

—Ese no es el punto —hablo en un tono ahogado, tragándose parte de su ira— Te distrajiste durante la misión, dejaste que te hirieran y pusiste en peligro a la gente solo por bloquear un ataque.

— ¡Eras tu maldita sea! —bramó— ¡No iba a permitir…!

—No te pedí que te sacrificaras por mí.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el maldito mismo argumento que le había impuesto ocho años atrás, pero esta vez no iba a dejarlo pasar. Oh no, ahora sabía perfectamente el significado oculto de esas palabras. Batman amaba hablar entre líneas, y lo que verdaderamente había querido decir era _“No merece la pena que des tu vida por la mía, no soy lo suficientemente valioso como para que hagas eso. No valgo la pena”._

—Claro, siempre es lo mismo contigo, yo siempre estoy equivocado y tú siempre tienes la razón ¿verdad?— apenas podía moverse, pero la ira lo hizo levantarse de la cama arrastrando consigo la sábana blanca manchada de carmín. Sentía como sus pulmones empezaban a colapsar, respirar era tan doloroso que morir asfixiado parecía una mejor opción. Su pecho subía y bajaba, frenético, a pesar de ello no se detuvo hasta quedar frente a Bruce que lo miraba entre preocupado e indiferente. — ¿Sabes algo, Bruce? Eres tan malditamente egoísta que prefieres morir antes de ser salvado —la voz se le engroso por la obstrucción en la garganta, la tos estaba a punto de atacarlo, pero tenía que decirlo— Eres el tipo de engreído que cree que todas las demás vidas son más importantes antes que la suya, ¿Pero sabes qué? En ese instante yo era Batman ¡Yo decidía que era lo correcto!

Bruce volvió a quedarse en silencio, sin mover ni un solo musculo de su cara, solo que ahora ya no sabía si era porque estaba tratando de ocultar su ira o su decepción. Dick sintió ganas de asestarle un golpe en la mandíbula, para ver si de esa forma lograba hacerlo reaccionar. Si existía algo que lo hiciera enfurecer más que escuchar sus regaños y sermones, era que se quedara en silencio; que no lo dejara interpretar sus gestos, congelando sus facciones en un intervalo infinito de tiempo.

—Sé que ahora mismo estas culpándote por lo que hice, pero olvidas que yo tomo mis propias decisiones. Así como tú no me dejarías morir, yo tampoco puedo hacerlo… — el ardor subió de nuevo, cortando su monólogo, desgarrándole los pulmones. Las espinas se le enteraron en la garganta, haciendo que respirara como un asmático. Sabía que al terminar de decir aquella frase probablemente moriría, pero ¿Qué más daba? Tenía que decirlo, expiar en palabras verbales ese pecado que estaba acabando con él— ...Bruce, tu sabes que yo moriría por ti.

La tos se desató, implacable, haciendo que se doblara por el estómago. Bruce al fin reaccionó, tratando de sujetarlo. Dick se jaloneo, tratando de ocultar la lluvia de pétalos que estaba saliendo de su boca. Era estúpido ¿No? Él le reclamaba a Batman su reticencia a recibir ayuda cuando era exactamente lo mismo que estaba haciendo él.

Bruce lo sujeto por un brazo, en un intento por llevarlo al baño, sin embargo, se quedó en blanco en cuanto vio el río de sangre que estaba saliendo por la boca de su ex pupilo.

— ¿También estas enfermo?

Dick apenas y logro escuchar las palabras dichas por Bruce, el ataque había sido tan violento que por un momento creyó que terminaría por expulsar una flor entera. El sabor a tierra y polen estaba adherido a su paladar, provocándole unas nauseas terribles.

— ¿También? —en cuanto lo dijo, Bruce se cubrió la boca, comenzando a toser. Dick se le quedo viendo sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, no fue hasta que vio pequeños hilos de sangre bajar por el mentón de Bruce, que lo entendió todo.

_«La enfermedad se manifiesta cuando estás enamorado de alguien y este, por alguna razón, no corresponde tus sentimientos. No tiene un nombre; La enfermedad nació como un hechizo que te ayudaba a buscar pareja, pero como te imaginarás, tuvo devastadores resultados. En lugar de ayudar a la población termino por matarlos a todos. El amor es un sentimiento tan potente que, puede darte la vida o arrebatártela.»_

Volvió a recordar las palabras de Zatanna, escuchándolas como un eco interminable.

Su cuerpo colapsó, perdiendo la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Se dejó caer al piso, recargando su espalda en la pared más cercana. No… No podía aceptarlo, Bruce estaba enamorado de Selina, él se había declarado y ella había aceptado, la boda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Bruce no podía decir que no la amaba, Bruce no podía sufrir de desamor.

¡No, no y no!

Podía aceptar a Selina, entendía porque B la amaba, era hermosa, irresistible y era la única persona que se atrevía a decirle sus verdades sin temor a que este la dejara. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar a otra persona, no a alguien que no conocía, alguien que podría odiar.

— ¿No amas a Selina?— su voz salió como un maullido roto, aplastado por la desolación.

—Tú no amas a Kory.

— ¿Por qué?— trató de ignorar el hecho de que evadiera su pregunta.

Nada.

Solo silencio.

Pesado y cortante silencio.

— ¡Contéstame, maldita sea!—exigió. Bruce lo miró a los ojos y Dick sintió como si le hubieran quitado una venda de los ojos, ante la luz nocturna Bruce estaba pálido, casi tanto como él. Enfermo. Si no lo conociera tan bien podría haber dicho que había… ¿Miedo? En su mirada.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Dick sintió que Bruce lo había abofeteado ¿Es que ni siquiera era digno de saber de quién estaba enamorado? Las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse bajo sus ojos, pero no lloraría, ya había perdido demasiada dignidad como para darse el lujo de hacerlo.

—Claro, cómo no se me ocurrió. — susurró sarcástico.

—Estas muriendo.

—Tú también.

— ¿Por quién?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Batman pliso los labios, molesto.

—Por supuesto que lo es — dijo mientras se ponía de cuclillas, a la altura de su rostro— eres mi hijo.

_«Hijo»_ esa palabra nunca le sonó tan amarga ni inadecuada.

—No soy tu hijo.

El gesto de B se descompuso, la tos regresó atacándolos a los dos. El dolor se hacía cada vez más insoportable, no obstante, Dick estaba dispuesto a aceptar su destino. Prefería morir amando a Bruce que haber vivido cien años sin haberlo amado, aun sabiendo que él jamás sentiría lo mismo.

—Ante la ley lo eres—balbuceo Bruce con los pétalos en la boca—Quiero…

— ¿Qué, que quieres? —lo interrumpió— ¿Ayudarme? Tú no confías en mí ¿Cómo quieres que yo confíe en ti?

—No quiero que mueras—Dick se mordió los labios.

—Yo tampoco...— más silencio—pero él nunca va a amarme.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, Bruce se dignó a mostrar sus emociones. Su rostro mostró una cruda sorpresa.

— "¿Él?" — Dick asintió.

—Sí, "él"... Anda, burlarte o asquéate, siéntete decepcionado. Estoy enamorado de otro hombre.

—No me siento decepcionado—Dick soltó un "uhm" bajo— él tampoco me ama.

_«__Así que es un hombre»_ se dijo mentalmente. Un profundo odio surgió desde lo más profundo de su corazón, no porque Bruce amara a una persona de su mismo sexo, él era el menos indicado para juzgarlo, sino por el hecho de que Batman se atreviera a amar a otro hombre que no fuera él.

Bruce le acarició la cabeza, él reclino el rostro hacia un lado, recargando su mejilla en la palma callosa. Ahora que lo tenía de cerca, Dick pudo contemplar el color de los pétalos que sobresalían de sus labios. Entrecerró los ojos, un extraño cosquilleo surco su pecho al reconocer la planta.

—Lirios —murmuró sin percatarse de ello. Bruce le dirigió una mirada severa, casi atónita.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó después de unos segundos. Dick bajo la vista hacia el suelo.

—Eran las flores favoritas de mi madre, ella amaba los lirios azules.

De pronto todo cobro sentido. Dick alzo la cabeza, no podía creerlo... ¡No podía ser cierto! Pero... ¿No era mucha coincidencia que justamente las flores preferidas de su madre fueran las que mantenían enfermo a Batman? ¿Acaso...?

Bruce se puso de pie con brusquedad, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación después de percatarse de su tétrico descubrimiento.

—Bruce —dijo tratando de asirlo por la muñeca. Él lo apartó de un manotazo. Dick se levantó, sintiendo como las fuerzas le regresaban— Bruce, mírame.

—No puedo.

—Sí, si puedes.

B, estaba al borde del colapso, la sangre estaba escurriendo por un borde de su labio inferior. Dick se le plantó enfrente, impidiéndole el paso. Si lo dejaba escapar, eso jamás acabaría, si existía la mínima posibilidad de que se salvaran… era su deber intentarlo.

—Bruce — lo llamo bajito, relamiéndose los labios— ¿Tu... Me amas?

Bruce ensombreció su gesto, intentando apartarse de Dick. Aun así, él no retrocedió y fue acercándose cada vez más, posando las manos en sus anchos hombros. B, se tensó aún más, soltando un ruido de advertencia. Aunque estaba debilitado, Dick sabía que podía someterlo con facilidad.

—No es lo correcto.

La excusa era ambigua, difícil. No era un “Sí” pero tampoco un “No”. Dick bufó.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que complicar las cosas?—Ya no espero respuesta, se lanzó hacia adelante estampando sus labios contra la boca de Bruce.

Sus labios eran rasposos y fríos, sabían amargos, a oxido y tierra. Aun así Dick sintió que estaba tocando el cielo.

Cielo de donde cayó segundos después, Bruce no le estaba devolviendo el beso. Quedo imperturbable, dejando que Dick lo besara. Él gimoteo, moviéndose suavemente. Saco la lengua, acariciando los labios de Batman en un vago intento de que este le correspondiera. La garganta le escoció, una rama comenzaba a surgir desde el fondo de su pulmón derecho.

_«Después de todo no soy yo»_ se dijo. ¿Fue demasiado arrogante de su parte creer que era él? ¿Muy precipitado?

Lentamente se fue retirando. Era mejor morir besando al hombre que amaba, que en la hostil oscuridad de su apartamento en Blüdhaven. Presionó un último beso, dejándolo con saña y rencor, vaciando lo que quedaba de su alma y amor en ello, sin embargo, no logro alejarse ni dos centímetros cuando sintió como Bruce lo tomaba por la nuca, volviendo a acercarlo. Los labios de Bruce empezaron a bailar sobre los suyos, robándole el aliento. Dick jadeo, sorprendido por la acción. Bruce aprovecho la apertura para introducir su lengua. Esta vez fue Dick el que se quedó estático, sin saber que hacer o decir.

Aunque no lo hizo por mucho tiempo, en cuanto su cerebro fue capaz de procesar el suceso, correspondió el contacto, enredando con fuerza las manos en el cabello de Bruce.

Bruce lo estaba besando.

Oh por dios, ¡Se estaba besando con Bruce, con Batman!

En ese instante las ramas pudieron atravesarle el pecho, perforar su garganta con espinas y agujerar sus pulmones con veneno y tierra, y a él no le habría importado en lo más mínimo. De nuevo volvió a ascender hacia el cielo pero ahora iba acompañado del hombre que amaba, Bruce estaba compartiendo su amor con él.

Apenas se separaban unos segundos para respirar antes de volver a besarse con la misma ira magnifica.

Alfred pudo haber entrado a la habitación y haberlos visto, Jason, Tim y Damian también, pero ni siquiera la turbia idea de que su familia los encontrara en una posición tan indecente pudo separarlos.

Bruce tenía razón, ante la ley era su hijo.

Ante sus amigos y conocidos eran familia.

¿Los juzgarían? ¿Los repudiarían y castigarían por el sacrilegio que estaban cometiendo?

No lo sabía, pero no tenía miedo. Mágicamente el dolor comenzó a evaporarse, el sabor amargo se sustituyó por uno suave. No dulce, con Batman las cosas no eran duces, solo suaves y pacíficas. Un abrumador aroma a flores lleno la estancia y los pétalos que alguna vez estuvieron dentro de ambos aparecieron frente a ellos, encarnados en dos flores entrelazadas.

Una belladona negra y un lirio azul.

No hubo palabras bonitas, ni gestos tiernos, ni siquiera un _te amo_.

Pero Dick no los necesitó. Los besos fueron suficiente para él.

En ese momento el mundo podía irse al cuerno. Su ex novia y amigos podían evaporarse en el aire y Selina desaparecer en la nada.

Bruce lo amaba.

_Mira, tengo miedo de amar pero tengo miedo de estar solo._  
_Todavía me pregunto por qué mi corazón siempre está roto,_  
_¿Qué manera de vivir deja que el miedo tome todo el control?_  
_Esta no es la vida, no._  
_No estoy vivo._

_¿Somos todos iguales?_  
**_Buscando amor, buscando amor._**  
_¿Estamos todos encadenados?_  
_Tratando de ser suficiente, ser suficiente._

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta esta parte, gracias por leer :)  
No sé si esto me salio bien o mal, ¿Es aburrido o muy pesado? Supuestamente iba a ser un OS corto - u -.  
Hice esto porque me percate de que no había ningún fic Brudick con la temática del Hanahaki, y si lo hay pues no lo encontré ;-;  
Bueno, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esto y recuerden que el Brudick es vida \ (•◡•) /.


End file.
